


There's a First Time for Everything

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, First Time, High School, M/M, Shameless, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Ian and Mickey first meet in Little League. Mickey has a crush on Ian. Their First time together.





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly canon but also has non canon things that happen before. As always you can find my on Tumblr at gallavich-obsessed and on Instagram @gallavich_obsessed. Comments and Kudos are always Appreciated. Enjoy!

          Throughout his time living in the south side of Chicago, Mickey Milkovich had never thought much about any of his neighbors let alone the Gallagher’s, and especially not the red haired middle child. He rarely even remembered the kid’s name. The first time Mickey met Ian Gallagher was when he was 7 years old. It had been about 6 months before his mother died and he was at his first practice for Little League Baseball. He was on the team for ages 5-8 and there were a total of 12 young boys on his team. The coach split them into 2 groups of 6 with half working the field and the other half up to bat. All the boys took their turns batting and running until it was Mickey’s turn. He got up to bat missing the first 2 balls. On the 3rd and final try he swung and hit the ball across the field. He ran to First base, then second before the ball was retrieved. He stood at Second base patiently waiting for the next person up to bat to hit the ball so he could run again when he heard a small voice behind him say

“Hi, I’m Ian. Ian Gallagher. What’s your name?” Mickey turned around and saw a short kid, probably just turned six, with curly red hair, large greenish eyes, and missing his 2 front teeth staring at him, a larger than necessary smile on his face.

“Um Mickey. My name is Mickey.” He said with a shy smile.

“Oh Hi Mickey! I’m going into 1st Grade this year.” Ian said way too enthusiastically.

       Just then the coach started yelling towards the two young boys and told Mickey to move his ass. Mickey started running but got tagged out and gave his team their final out. The coach started screaming at Mickey saying “See what you did! Get your head out of your ass or you will never win a game.” This angered Mickey causing his Milkovich rage to make an appearance. He did the best thing his young mind could think of. He walked over to 1st base, yanked his pants down, and peed all over the plate.

Mickey was kicked off the team that day and only ever came back to the baseball field to vandalize it, or chill late at night with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

***

          Years later Mickey only saw Ian every now and again in passing at school or around the neighborhood. He never spoke to the other boy or even thought to look twice. That was until one day in particular where Mickey’s view on Ian Gallagher did a complete 180.

* * *

        Mickey was currently on his second attempt at Freshman Year, not because he wasn’t smart enough to pass the first time, but because he simply didn’t care enough to try, which meant now he was in the same grade as his sister Mandy.

      It was about midday one day early on in the school year. Many of the student’s schedules were still changing, so it wasn’t unusual to see students coming and going through classes. Mickey had just walked into his gym class and taken a seat on the bleachers. As he was waiting for the ok from the coach for them to all go into the Locker rooms and change into their gym clothes he heard the door open. He realized they must have a new member to the class. As he looked up he saw red hair he knew all too well for belonging to Ian Gallagher. He didn’t think much of the boy entering the gym until he walked over and took the seat directly beside himself. At first Mickey thought to say a snarky remark to get the redhead to scoot away, but then he decided to just let it go considering they would be going to get changed soon anyways. After taking roll call the coach dismissed everyone to the locker rooms. Mickey went in and found his gym locker and changed his clothes quickly trying not to look around at the other shirtless bodies.

      Gym class flew by that day and soon enough it was time for everyone to go back into the Locker rooms and shower off all the accumulated sweat from the many exercises and sports played during class. A lot of the time Mickey would avoid showering and try to get dressed and sneak out before anyone could ask him why he didn’t. The truth is Mickey was terrified of getting a hard on while seeing the other guys naked and lathered up. So today he planned to do the same thing as usual and just shower once he was home, but just as he stated grabbing his things and walked towards the door he heard a voice behind him say“Hey Mickey. Aren’t you gonna shower?” Mickey slowly turned around to see none other than Ian-Fucking-Gallagher.

“What’s it to you Gallagher?” Mickey said

“Um nothing I was just wondering.” Ian responded

“If you must know I am all out of soap. It’s no big deal.” Mickey lied.

“Oh… well you can use some of mine if you want I don’t mind sharing. Come on.” Ian said

Not being able to think of another excuse quick enough Mickey followed Ian to the showers. He slowly undressed and turned on the water trying to avoid looking at anyone. Ian took the shower next to Mickey since they were sharing soap. So when Mickey was ready to wash himself he opened his eyes and chanced a glance towards Ian. _Big mistake_ he thought to himself. He saw Ian’s rather impressive flaccid with pubes just as fiery as the hair on his head. Mickey quickly looked away squeezing his eyes shut praying to anyone who was listening that his limp dick would stay that way. Until he heard that fire crotch open his mouth and say “Hey man you ok?”

“I gotta go.” Mickey said running out of the showers without even turning the water off.

Mickey skipped the rest of school that day.

***

       About a month after that awful day in gym class and Mickey is beginning to think he is going insane. He can’t get that fucking Gallagher out of his head. He has thought of guys before, hell he does it every time he fucks a girl, but this is different. Never has Mickey thought of an actual guy he knows in real life. Usually he will picture porn stars or just put all his favorite actors’ parts together to make one perfect sex object. Oh but not since he saw Ian Gallagher in all his glory, nope. Now while he fucks girls he pictures that stupid fucking face Gallagher has, or his somehow perfect flaccid cock. Any time he sees Ian in the halls at school he will try hard not to look his way and fail. Most people would call this a crush, but _Mickey Milkovich doesn’t develop crushes!_

***

      Mickey is in total shock when his little sister Mandy comes home crying mumbling through tears something about Ian Gallagher trying to rape her. He almost doesn’t want to believe it and even asks her if she is sure, but when he asked she gave him a strange look. So the next morning him and his older brothers Tony and Jaime set out to give the redhead a much deserved beat down, because you don’t mess with the Milkoviches. Mickey knew exactly where he would be. Not because he memorized Gallagher’s work schedule or anything. He and his brother busted into the Kash and Grab.

“IAN GALLAGHER! You messed with the wrong girl.” Mickey yelled out. Just then Ian ran out of the storage cooler and into another storage room locking the door. “Shit. Get out here! Mandy told us what you did, you piece of shit.”

* * *

 

      Mickey and his brothers looked for Ian for 3 days until something happened that made them quit their man hunt. It also marked a turning point in Mickey’s head. Early in the morning before Mickey and his brothers had planned to go out again Mickey was sitting at the front of the house by the cracked window smoking a cigarette.

Mandy walked out of her room stating “Hey I’m leaving. Gonna go hang out with the girls.”

“The hell do I care?” Mickey responded. Mandy walked out of the house. Then just a few seconds later Mickey heard Mandy screaming “Get away from me you fucking perve!” Mickey was about to run outside but then he heard it. Ian Gallagher’s voice, and not only his voice but him saying “I’m Gay.” Mickey felt his stomach do a little flip, but quickly shook that feeling away and tried his best not to be excited by that confession.

* * *

 

      For the next few weeks Mickey made several appearances at the Kash and Grab. At first he tried actually going in and buying things, but that clearly wasn’t getting enough attention. So he figured why waste money. He started stealing items, which caused a big commotion with the owner Kash. Mickey didn’t have an issue with Kash at first, but noticed real fast how touchy the guy was towards Ian and realized that they must be fucking. That angered Mickey so he was happy to steal from the prick. One day Mickey showed up and Ian wasn’t there so he grabbed a box full of stuff and left, but as he was leaving the store Ian was walking in. Mickey needed to think of some reason to go back in now so he looked through what he had. _Chips, you need dip with chips. Brilliant!_ Mickey walked back into the store grabbed the dip and walked back out stating “forgot the dip.” Just then Mickey heard a ding from the store and Ian saying

“Hey Mickey. Why don’t you steal from a neighborhood you don’t live in? Have some civic pride huh?”

Mickey knew he had to keep up his tough guy front, but had an idea. He threw the dip that he just took towards the store, because well he didn’t really need it anyway. Then said “You know where I live if you have a problem.”

* * *

 

         Mickey was getting real sick of that Kash asshole. So when he went back to the Kash and Grab only to have a gun pulled on him he was fed up. He grabbed the gun from Kash and punched the guy directly in the eye. Little did he know that it would be the best decision he’s ever made. The next morning Mickey was asleep in his bed when all of a sudden he felt a hard poke on the back.

“The Fuck.” Mickey mumbled sleepily.

“I want the Gun back Mickey.” Ian said “Gallagher?” Mickey asked confused. _What the hell is he doing here? In my room. Holy shit did that actually work?_

“The Gun.” Ian said

“Alright” Mickey responded. _No, I got you here I can’t let you leave that easy. Hmmm?_

Mickey turned around and opened his drawer pretending that he was going to get the gun then flipped back around and slammed Ian against the wall next to his bed. He wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to do, but this was the first thing his mind told him so he went with it. Next he managed to slam his hand against the wall to get him to drop the tire iron he had brought to defend himself. Mickey tried with everything in him to get Ian in a position so that he was on top of him and straddling his hips. It didn’t work. Ian managed to get out from under Mickey and grab the tire iron again. They fought back and forth for the next few minutes pushing and shoving each other. Until Mickey finally got back on top of Ian straddling his shoulders more than his hips like he had planned but decided to work with what he had. Mickey held the Tire Iron over his head acting as if he was going to hit Ian, but his very erect dick was rather hard to hide especially considering it was directly in Ian’s face. Mickey now came back to reality realizing that he had one of two options. Either he could continue hiding who he really is and leave the room right now or he could just say fuck it and finally do what he has been dreaming about since he was 13 years old. He chose the latter. Ian opened his eyes slowly and Mickey started stripping off his shirt. It took Ian a minute to realize what was happening but he was quick to take advantage of this very unlikely situation. Ian and Mickey started stripping themselves and each other. Once they were fully naked Ian spoke up. “So do you wanna or…?”

“No get on me.” Mickey said eager to finally experience an actual cock in his ass rather than his fingers which weren’t nearly long enough.

“Oh um ok then. Got any lube?” Ian asked quite shocked and pleased.

Mickey reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and handed it to Ian. Ian took the bottle and squeezed some out onto his fingers. Before doing anything else he asked “Ok you sure?”

“Yes Firecrotch now get the fuck on me.” Mickey said getting impatient.

      Ian slowly slid his fingers into Mickey one at a time working him open. Once he felt like Mickey was prepped good enough he reached down to his pants to get a condom out of his wallet. He rolled it on then got a little more lube and put it on himself before pushing into Mickey. Once he slid inside Mickey let out a straggled moan because this sensation was new to him, but once Ian bottomed out Mickey sighed with relief and was amazed with how good this felt. It was definitely way better than he had expected. Ian started thrusting in and out of Mickey pulling sounds out of him that he himself wasn’t aware he was able to make. He was a little embarrassed to be honest and decided to put his face into his pillow, but to Ian it was possibly the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. Mickey put his hand up to start stroking himself but it was swatted away and Ian took over. Not much later both boys were coming apart and falling back onto the mattress. Ian discarded his condom into a trash bin next to Mickey’s bed then grabbed a shirt off the floor to wipe his hand off with and handed it to Mickey after so he could wipe clean himself off as well. As soon as Mickey threw the shirt back onto the floor and covered both boys with the covers the door busted open and Mickey’s very high and hung over father walked right past them and into the bathroom. Both Mickey and Ian sat completely still not saying a word just sharing terrified glances at each other. After Terry walked out of the restroom He walked past them again only saying “Mandy’s makin eggs.” Then he stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to look at the boys. Mickey looked away hoping to be zapped out of this moment. Then he heard “put some clothes on you two look like a couple of fags.” and the oldest Milkovich was gone closing the door back behind him. Mickey took a breath for probably the first time in minutes then quickly climbed out of bed and started yanking his clothes on, Ian shortly following. Neither boy dared to say another word. Mickey then decided now would be a good time to give Ian Kash’s gun back. So he reached in his drawer with many other guns and threw it onto the bed beside Ian. Once Ian realized that he gave it back he started to lean in and Mickey wasn’t having that. Sex was one thing but he wasn’t going to be a pussy and start kissing guys. He pulled away and said “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.” He wouldn’t really do it but he had to say something. Then Mickey walked out of the room and joined his family for breakfast, but he knew this definitely wasn’t the last time he was going to do that.


End file.
